Embodiments of the invention relate to mitigating security risks utilizing continuous device image reload with data integrity. This may be used for Internet of Things (IoT) devices.
The Internet of Things (IoT) may be described as a group of devices that are connected to the Internet and communicate with each other and/or the rest of the internet. Each of the IoT devices typically has electronics and software to enable them to collect information and communicate that information with other IoT devices. For example, an IoT device may have a sensor to receive, as well as, track information.
There may be security threats to IoT devices. In the IoT domain, the security for IoT devices is a growing concern.